


Good

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM Scene, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: He hope Master will give him a treat.





	Good

He kneeled in front of the door, nude, legs spread, head down, and arms behind his back. This was how he was to greet master every day. If he was a good boy he would be allowed to suck master's cock. If he were bad, he would receive a punishment fitting to whatever transgression he had committed.

To be honest, he didn’t know if he preferred to be rewarded or punished. Master could usually tell when he _needed_ punished.

"Such a good boy for me Draco."

It looked like today Harry, no, Master, would give him a reward. So good.

~Fin~


End file.
